


universe

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Time Loop, surealisme
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Suho memesan kopi hitam, lalu hujan berhenti. Ada Irene di keramaian di luar sana.





	universe

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

_Suho mengaduk kopi hitamnya pelan-pelan._

_(Di dalamnya; Irene sedang menuangkan susu.)_

* * *

Hujan sudah reda, adukan pada kopi hitam Suho menjadi lebih pelan. Suho tertegun, memandangi kopinya dalam-dalam.

Dengan cepat ia sambar mantel kremnya dari punggung kursi, kemudian berlari keluar setelah meninggalkan uang di meja.

Trotoar kembali ramai, setiap orang memakai mantel panjangnya, beberapa masih memakai payung, sebagian menjadikannya tongkat untuk berjalan. Suho melewati mereka semua, menuju tempat yang lebih padat akan pejalan kaki. Uap hujan mulai menghilang ditelan aroma mesin-mesin yang kembali berderu di tengah jalan.

Suho berhenti di satu titik, memandang menembus keramaian.

Di dalam sana, ada Irene, berjalan begitu pelan, waktunya melambat di antara orang-orang. Mantel hitam, rambutnya sudah tak lagi cokelat. Mata Suho terbelalak.

“Irene!”

Suho berlari.

“Irene!”

Perempuan itu berhenti, menoleh. Suho tiba, menangkap pergelangan tangan Irene. “Kita harus bicara.”

Wajah Irene sendu sekali. “Tidak bisa sekarang, Junmyeon-ah.”

Suho menggeleng. “Kapan lagi?”

“Aku belum bisa membicarakannya.” Irene melepaskan diri, kemudian menjauh. Mulai tenggelam di keramaian.

“Aku akan menuggumu!” Suho berteriak, “aku akan menemukanmu lagi!” Napasnya tersengal-sengal. “Aku akan mencarimu lagi dan lagi,” suaranya memelan, dadanya sesak. Irene tak mungkin lagi mendengarnya. _Sampai ke seluruh jagat raya, jika perlu_ , sekarang hanya tinggal hatinya yang bicara. 

Rintik hujan pun turun. Satu per satu, menjadi deras tak lama kemudian. Suho berlari ke titik terakhir kali Irene menghilang tadi.

Suho menemukan sebuah kafe, tanpa pikir panjang segera memasukinya.

“Kopi hitam,” pesan Suho, “yang paling pekat.”

Ketika pesanan itu tiba, ia mengaduknya tanpa semangat.

* * *

Irene berlari memasuki gang. Wajah Suho yang begitu pedih bisa dilihatnya di mana-mana, di wajah orang-orang asing yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, di keramaian pejalan kaki yang mengurungnya.

Ia bersandar pada tembok, mendongak untuk menghentikan air mata. Tentu, ia memaafkan Suho. Tentu, cintanya masih besar pada lelaki itu. Namun hinaan dan cacian setiap kali ia memperlihatkan cintanya pada Suho, jauh lebih dari menyakitkan.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras ketika matanya menyapu sekeliling, mencari tempat untuk mendistraksi diri.

Kafe itu lengang, tempat yang ia butuhkan sekali.

Dipesannya _flat white_ panas. Ia meminta secara khusus agar ia sendiri yang menuangkan susunya.

Dituangkannya susu ke dalam cangkir itu, lantas ia tertegun.

Kopinya hitam secangkir penuh. Tidak ada ruang lagi untuk susu. _Flat white_ tidak mungkin memiliki porsi kopi hitam sebanyak itu.

 _Tidak sesuai pesananku_ , ungkapnya, kesalnya bertambah-tambah, hatinya semakin kacau. Diambilnya tas, segera ditinggalkannya meja itu dengan uang yang tak lagi ia pedulikan soal kembaliannya.

Ia menenggelamkan diri dalam keramaian, hingga ia mendengar,

“Irene!”

* * *

Suho menghidu aroma kopinya sembari memejamkan mata.

Diaduknya pelan-pelan—

—dilihatnya lagi,

busa kopinya meletup-letup pelan. Warna kremnya membuatnya melihat Irene, lagi dan lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: tak lain dan tak bukan ... diinspirasi oleh lagu universe beserta mv-nya. ha! dan, hm, surealisme adalah tipe cerita yang bisa kubikin dalam sekali selama satu periode. it doesn't come often. so, pardon me eheheh.


End file.
